The Worlds that Dragons Forgot
by bezerkoid
Summary: Peace is disrupted in the Dragon realms, as Gnorcs reappear. The dragons who evade capture, including Spyro, must now decide how they plan to escape the overrun realms. Their plan might possibly change history forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: As I have been a Spyro addict since age six, I found the category and decided to put my writing to the test, except making it for slightly younger audiences. To be on the safe side, I'll put this down as T because I'm not entirely sure what rating of violence a dragon flaming and charging rhynocs (and other enemies) comes under. Bearing in mind I'm more used to different styles writing, please read and review in a constructive fashion…**

**Also, this is not set in "The Legend of Spyro"; it is set in the best group of Spyro games, the original trilogy (all merged together)…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun had barely risen over the Artisan Worlds, yet somehow many there felt wide awake, despite the tranquil setting.

Turlough raised an eyelid, but instantly regretted it as the sunlight hit his face. While he liked the sun, it often woke a dragon up too early. Knowing the futility of trying to go back to sleep thanks to a long period of his life living here, the dragon rose up and began a casual stroll.

As he passed the dragon's head that had housed the gateway to the former ruler of the Artisan Lands, Toasty, he saw the sheep run away from him, as they always did. Years of living had taught sheep that dragons would attack them if they needed to heal their dragonfly. They didn't know why _they_ had to suffer themselves, but that was life, and that was how it would always remain.

Feeling a bit sleepy, Turlough waded into the lake near the balloonist, and began a swim. He felt the cool water wake him up in a gentle and refreshing way. Fish swam past him, worried that this giant, scaly dragon would come to eat them. He chuckled, and took a deep breath, before diving underwater.

The old Gnorc ship had somehow remained down here as a wreck despite the fact the Dragon Realms had been free of Gnasty Gnorc for ten whole months. His minions had been banished to the junkyard realm until the dragons recovered, when they would eventually find a new area for the Gnorcs and return the Junkyard to its former glory.

After a brief time underwater, Turlough was fully awake and climbed out the water, where the sun dried him out impossibly quickly.

Stifling a yawn, he walked into the main part of the Artisan realms, where he had once been imprisoned.

And saw chaos.

Gnorcs were here, terrorising sheep and crudely burning the grass. As he saw this unbelievable act, he noticed another Dragon being held down by ten Gnorcs. While watching his friend helplessly, he realised four big Gnorcs were heading towards him. They were armed with some clubs, and their leader was carrying a firearm of some sort.

He lashed out at the first, knocking him backwards, but the leader let out a shot from the gun, which hit Turlough in the wing. Before he could fire again, the leader was disarmed by Turlough's tail hitting him in the chest, and he dropped the weapon into the lake as he fell over. Before anything else could be done by the dragon, ten more Gnorcs leaped on him, restraining him.

He wondered who had ordered the Gnorcs to attack dragons. It certainly hadn't been Gnasty; he had been defeated by Spyro, who was currently in the Forgotten Realms, helping to clear up the mess left behind by Rhynocs. Someone else must have taken command.

He closed his eyes, exhausted from the attempt to fight. He wondered what would happen next to the rest of the dragons as he passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around the Dragon Realms, it didn't get any better.

In the Peace Keepers realm, Magnus attempted to lead his dragons in a stand against the Gnorcs and soldiers assaulting the hill.

The soldiers, dressed in green, white, and red, were stout, had yellow faces, and broke easily if leaders were killed. However, in large numbers, they all moved as one, regardless of casualties. Despite the dragons making an impressive stand, the dragons were eventually overpowered and imprisoned.

The other realms all followed in similar fashions, though arguably it was worst in Beast Makers, as apes, bulls, moving plants and mutants overran each building one by one. The swamp provided no refuge for the dragons, instead proving a deadly trap. Many dragons, old and new, were left unable to move by the thick liquid they had stepped in. While it was too low for anyone to drown, it meant the Gnorcs were able to step over the logs and drag them out.

The Dragon Realms had now been placed in the worst condition since Gnasty Gnorc had risen to power…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maybe a little rushed, considering I could have simply waited for a while before effectively going "Dragon Realms screwed due to Gnorcs LOL" (obviously without the retarded internet slang).**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to slow things down a little when the next chapter starts. There will be a delay as tomorrow (16/02/09) I will be heading up to Nottingham for some Warhammer-related activities, but hopefully I'll have the rest of the week to work on my stories.**


	2. We are leaving

**Author's notes: I realise this is late, but Quarantine and Never Loyal are the stories that have been getting my attention for the past week. Hopefully this chapter will be able to live up to the standard of the first…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The heights of Tree Tops were a refuge no dragon really liked, but currently this was one of the few areas Gnorcs were not running rampant in.

The few dragons that had not been captured in this sudden movement were here. Conan stood tall, as one of the only three of the older dragons, the other two being Tomas and Marvin. The baby dragons were blissfully unaware of the scenario, aside from a couple who were crying, including Ami and Bryan. Despite the best efforts of Spyro, Sparx and the three fully-grown dragons, nothing could be done to cheer them up.

"Well, this sucks."

Conan turned his head towards Spyro.

"Young dragon, this is no time for flippancy. We must focus on the rescue of other dragons."

Spyro did not like being addressed in this manner.

"I'm not saying I don't want to focus, I'm just saying I don't like the situation here."

Tomas sighed.

"Don't we all?"

Spyro sighed.

"Anyway, how are we meant to rescue dragons? There are only four of us capable of fighting, thousands of Gnorcs, ten baby dragons we're meant to look after and nowhere to go if any plan goes wrong!"

Marvin sighed.

"Spyro, you've had hope when the odds were stacked against you even greater than this! Remember when you and Sparx were the only dragons who were left free? It didn't stop you from defeating Gnasty and saving us! Then in Avalar, you said you took on all the minions of this Ritpo-"

"It's Ripto."

"_Anyway_, you took on Ripto, his right-hand men and all the others and still beat him!"

"I had help then!"

"You then defeated the Sorceress, the three creatures she sent to try and stop you going to the next world, and all her Rhynocs, and then you brought back all the dragons into this world!"

"I had the help of four other creatures and Sparx!"

"Even so, what's to stop you from repeating another triumph?"

Spyro sighed.

"Can we at least find a new area to head to so the babies can remain safe?"

Conan nodded.

"He has a point. If we are to fight back, the babies need to be out of harm's way. We can't have them being stolen again."

Tomas had been thinking all this time while muttering to himself.

"Spyro, do you think that the other worlds you have been to might tolerate Dragon presence?"

Spyro nodded his head vigorously.

"They didn't mind me. Heck, at one point a bear tried selling one in Avalar because everyone wanted to see one! I think the Forgotten Worlds should be fairly safe too, after all my friends are managing to keep at least basic control there. There might be the odd Rhynoc or so, but I think they shouldn't prove much trouble now. Why?"

Conan stood up.

"We are leaving the Dragon Realms. Prepare as much as you can, dragons. We're going to find a new home."

Sparx buzzed round Spyro with excitement.

"Back to one of the old realms? Wonderful! I'd been wondering when we'd get a break from bad weather!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So Spyro is now in the story and the dragons are finding a new home to go in! Where do you think they'll go next?**

**Tell you what. I'll create a poll on my profile (but you won't be able to see results till I close the poll) and you can vote on where you want the first visit to be. Please vote…**


End file.
